


Хочу-могу-нужно

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: заявка 3.36 суперкрэк феста: Джаред - настенный отрывной календарь, Дженсен маленький безобидный полтергейст....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочу-могу-нужно

-Нечего бояться, это всего лишь ветер завывает за окном, - сказал Джаред.  
\- А что ему нужно? - спросил Дженсен.   
\- Ничего, наверное. Он просто делает что хочет  
\- Так не бывает, если тебе ничего не нужно, то ты и ничего не хочешь.

Январь. Город блестел снегом, на стене кухни календарь хвастался картинкой заснеженного леса.  
-Зи-ма. - повторил за Джаредом Дженсен. - Это навсегда?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся тот и зашуршал страницами, - за зимой придет весна, потом лето, за летом осень.  
\- Зеленая трава? Цветы? Разноцветные птицы? - удивился Дженсен, подныривая под глянцевые страницы календаря. - Озеро? Радуга?   
Джаред светился от гордости, ему казалось он все еще чувствует запах типографской краски и слышит шум верстанного станка. Он никогда не думал, что ощущение цельности будет таким приятным. Одна картинка встала под другую, теперь он не был сиротливым клочком бумаги, отрывком, огрызком, теперь он походил на альбом или книжку.   
\- А зачем цифры? - донимал вопросами Дженсен.   
\- Чтобы отсчитывать дни.  
Ему нравилось поучать Дженсена, но он нисколько не задавался. Они были ровесниками - оба появились на свет под новый год. Просто Дженсен был пуст и прозрачен, а Джаред разрисован, расписан, пронумерован. Конечно, до энциклопедии ему было далеко, но, не зная тщеславия, он верил, что на его страницах содержатся важные сведения об окружающем их мире. 

Февраль. Женевьев Кортез получила хорошее образование, но снимала квартиру в бедном районе. Она любила броскую одежду и на кухне берегла посуду сине-зеленого цвета.  
-Вода бесцветная! - до хрипоты спорил Дженсен.  
\- Нет, же. Посмотри, - Джаред приподнял тяжелые страницы и показал другу репродукцию с изображением июльского дня у озера. - Когда ее много она голубая.  
Дженсен приблизился. Обычно он был похож на облако дрожащего воздуха, когда волновался превращался в белую тучку, совсем как те что плавали в июньском небе.  
\- Хотел бы я увидеть так много воды...

Март.  
-Я не могу заснуть, - жаловался Дженсен, попеременно дотрагиваясь до квадратной плиты, подвигая синие чашки, переставляя зеленые тарелки, скидывая кухонные полотенца, раскачивая салатовую люстру под потолком.  
\- Не шуми, - попросил его Джаред. В отличии от Дженсена он любил тишину, а майская ночь была любимой картинкой на его страницах.  
\- Расскажи мне сказку.  
И Джаред шуршал бумагой, показывал иллюстрации, говорил о перелетных птицах, распустившихся цветах и удлиняющихся днях.

Апрель.   
Дженсен сидел на окне. Линии его невидимого тела белели, сообщая о том, что он волнуется.  
-В соседнем доме пожар, - ругался он. - Ты никогда не говорил мне что такое может случиться.  
Джаред слышал в его голосе разочарованные нотки и переживал, что не может со своего места рассмотреть то, что видит Дженсен.  
\- Вчера Женевьев купила, кошку. Почему ты ничего не рассказывал мне о животных? - продолжил свою обвинительную речь Дженсен.  
\- Их нет на моих картинках, - устыдился Джаред.

Май.  
Дженсен стал беспокойным и разговоры с Джаредом не могли угомонить его.  
\- Может тебе стоит прогуляться, - предложил Джаред после бессонной ночи. - Ну, знаешь выйти на улицу. Как Женевьев...  
\- Отличная идея, старик! - обрадовался Дженсен и исчез.  
Джаред почувствовал себя обиженным и ненужным.

Июнь.  
-Я ездил на автобусе. Представляешь, огромная комната на колесах забитая людьми, - хвастался Дженсен.  
\- Тебя никто не видел?  
\- Нет, в городе все такие же слепые как Женевьев! А еще я был в парке развлечений! Катался на карусели, заходил в комнату страха, и играл воздушными шарами. Жаль, что ты прикован к этой дурацкой стене и не можешь пойти со мной.  
\- Ничего страшного. Мне и здесь хорошо, - бесцветным голосом ответил Джаред, понимая что неразумно и вредно желать того чего никогда не сможешь получить. Он тосковал когда Дженсен отсутствовал и даже созерцание собственных содержательных ярких страниц больше не развлекало его. И если раньше он не сожалел об утерянных страницах, то теперь хандрил после каждого оторванного Женевьев листочка.

\- Ты куда?  
\- Хочу искупаться в фонтане.   
\- А это... не опасно?   
\- Нет, мамочка.  
Разглядывая облака плывущие по синему небу за окном Джаред научился ненавидеть. Со своего места он видел лишь маленький яркий кусочек мира и вряд ли когда нибудь увидит больше, но он уже умел презирать этот броский шумны, разноцветный, недоступный мир и чувствовать отвращение к его соблазнам. Переменилось и его отношение к ночи - сумрак не обещал отдых и покой, наоборот Джаред чувствовал угрозу в предрассветных сумерках, а в красной подсветке заката читал предупреждение. Целый день он как прикованный не мог отвести взгляд от окна. До бреда, и страшных фантазий, гадая о том, что скрывается в неизвестности.

Июль.  
\- Я видел самолеты!  
\- Ты опять уходишь? Когда ты вернешься? !  
Дженсен побелел от раздражения, он так и не научился скрывать свои эмоции, и молочного цвета краска заливала его прозрачный лик, стоило ему испытать сильное чувство. А чувства Дженсена иными не бывали, Джаред помнил как друг десятки раз на день пузирился светлым туманом, превращался в облако, и он боялся, что неумение сдерживаться однажды подведет Дженсена.   
-Помнишь как Женевьев травила тараканов? - рассердился Джаред.   
\- И?  
\- Если люди заметят тебя...  
\- Не запугивай! - он вихрем пролетел мимо Джареда, заставляя того дрожать всеми листочками. - Откуда тебе знать, что они сделают? Ты никогда не был...  
\- Вот!- И Джаред отчаянно взметнул странички вверрх, показывая упрямцу свою самую страшную картинку — сентябрь с опавшими листьями, голыми ветками деревьев и охотниками стреляющими по уткам.  
\- Ты просто жалок, - фыркнул Дженсен. - Ничего не знаешь кроме своих рисунков. Все твои истории гроша ломанного не стоят. Я могу ходить куда захочу. А ты просто завидуешь мне, потому что навсегда пришпилен к этой стене.  
Джаред задохнулся от возмущения. Пожелал Дженсену провалиться под землю.   
«Кому ты нужен, ублюдок? Пусть с тобой теперь случится то, чего ты заслуживаешь! С какой стати я волнуюсь за безмозглого самоуверенного болвана!»   
Лоскут неба за окном покрылся стружкой мелких облаков. Джаред обиженно оправил бумагу, он чувствовал себя использованным. «Ничего не знаешь, кроме своих картинок?- Раньше тебе этого было достаточно! Раньше ты упрашивал меня, чтобы я рассказал тебе историю!»   
Вдалеке прогремел гром и стеклянный прямоугольник, дверь в иной ненавистный мир постучались крупные капли, похожие на слезы, что катились по щекам Женевьев, когда она прокричала очередному любовнику «убирайся, ты мне не нужен!». А Джаред старался угадать, что мог он сказать Дженсену, чтобы тот остался.

 

Дженсен вернулся в один из солнечных дней конца августа.   
-Скучал? - небрежно спросил он.  
\- Еще чего! - возмутился Джаред и гордо повел переплетом.  
Дженсен приблизился вплотную, сотканный из подрагивающего воздуха, в центре которого пульсировало маленькое белое сердечко . Взволнованный Джаред ощутил исходящую от него энергию. Силу, во снах закручивающуюся ураганом и отрывавшую его от стены. Наяву Дженсен мог лишь дергать за углы страниц и дразнить рассказами о новом прекрасном мире.   
Он проказничал, знакомился с призраками, пугал людей, прятал их вещи и воровал деньги, чтобы потом развеять их по ветру.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - спрашивал Джаред.  
\- Потому что могу! Я свободен и волен делать все, что захочу!  
Он снова уходил, а потом опять возвращался, передвигал разноцветные чашки на кухонных полках, смешил и удивлял Джареда своими небылицами.   
-Когда ты вернешься?  
\- Когда захочу!

Сентябрь.  
\- Нет, Дженсен, не делай этого Женевьев заметит.  
\- Ну и что? - ухмылялось белое сердце в центре наэлектризованного воздуха.  
Джаред морщился, отворачивался, загибал уголки страничек, втягивал переплет, словно с него впервые срывали лист прошедшего месяца. Треск рвущейся бумаги оглушил его. И он с непонятным благоговением наблюдал как картинка с охотниками и утками кружась падала на пол. Когда прошлое перечеркивала Женевьев, Джаред обычно ощущал болезненную слабость, стоило Дженсену отобрать часть его, Джаред почувствовал сладкую боль и покалывание в каждом листочке.  
\- Зачем ты делаешь это?  
\- Потому что могу!  
«Так нечестно. Лучше бы ты убрался насовсем. Лучше бы я тебя никогда не видел. Ты можешь все в то время как я...» 

 

Октябрь  
\- Тебя долго не было.   
\- Ну же скажи это!  
\- О чем ты? - устало спросил Джаред.  
\- Скажи, что скучал за мной!  
Джаред покраснел от обиды и едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Но не осмелился выговорить вертевшиеся в мыслях бесполезные слова упрека. «Зачем ты потешаешься надо мной? - Потому что могу!» . Нет, он слишком устал чтобы снова выслушивать глупую браваду вольного странника. У Джареда осталось всего лишь два листочка и его наконец оторвут от злосчастной стены. И тогда манящий прямоугольник окна перестанет разъедать глаза, дразня неведомыми далями. Джаред верил, что возможно в последний день уходящего года он обретет свободу, пусть и длиться она будет ровно столько сколько полет до мусорника. Но ведь свободу и счастье нельзя измерять обыденными минутами.   
\- Знаешь почему я возвращаюсь? - не отступал Дженсен, словно стремился окончательно лишить Джареда покоя своими вопросами без ответов. - Потому что хочу.  
На невесомом теле появились прожилки белого гнева.  
\- Ну же, Джаред, не будь таким идиотом!  
Джаред удивленно потряс последними страничками.  
\- Как ты можешь спокойно смотреть, куда катится этот мир?! Не пугает, что осталось всего два месяца и ты отправишься на помойку?   
Джаред виновато поджал уголки, мол, что я могу поделать.  
\- Скажи мне правду! Скажи...  
Белые волны волнения поднимались и опускались перед Джаредом. А он как мантру повторял под себя глупый девиз « не стоит говорить о неизбежном, и жалеть о том, чего не изменишь».   
\- Скажи, что я тебе нужен... - попросил неожидано Дженсен и тут же снова взорвался -. Ты... Ты упрямый... невыносимый... высокомерный ублюдок!   
Он метался по кухне, толкая посуду, звеня ложками и скидывая на пол кухонные полотенца. И испугавшийся бури Джаред выдавил из себя сокровенное признание:  
\- Ты мне нужен... очень...

 

В начале декабря у Женевьев Кортез начались проблемы. Будучи образованной девушкой она не верила в привидения и всякую мистическую чепуху. Ей казалось что ее собственная милая, с любовью обставленная квартира задалась целью сжить ее со света. Ночами с кухонных полок сыпались чашки, стучали форточки и щелкал дверной замок. Измотанная бессонными ночами и навязчивым чувством тревоги бедная девушка сбежала к родителям на рождество. В начале января ее отец забрал вещи девушки из квартиры. В спешке он не обратил внимания на старый настенный календарь.   
Раз в неделю приходили люди подыскивающие съемную квартиру в большом городе: одним она казалась слишком маленькой, другим чересчур дорогой, кого-то смущал шумный район.  
Довольный собой Дженсен гордо носился по комнатам по-хозяйски радостно хлопая дверьми. Его даже не смущали редкие замечания Джареда о том, что квартира не будет пустовать долго и рано или поздно кто-то вселится в их маленький персональный рай. На все тревоги Джареда, он беззаботно отвечал « мы что-то придумаем» Джаред хотел верить, что однажды у Дженсена хватит сил изменить мир и сорвать его со стены.


End file.
